From the Future
by ladysaturn3
Summary: Two girls have come from the future and have ended up at the dursleys, and they aren't the only ones who came. slash and mpreg later
1. EEEECK! There's a Snape in my house!

Hi, this is my first story so go easy on me kay?  
  
Summary: Two girls end up at the dursley's to save harry, but they come from the future, and they aren't the only ones. Mpreg and slash later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
"****" talking  
  
'****' thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark night on Privet Drive, too dark to see the figure running towards number four. Or the other small figure following the first.  
  
"Vee, wait up!" the second figure called trying desperately to catch up with her friend. Vee turned to wait while impatientely tapping her foot.  
  
"Come on Lufia, you too slow, why do I bother taking you anywhere?"  
  
Lufia finally caught up with Vee. "I don't think your sister would like it if she knew where we were, my dad was right you are a bad influence on me."  
  
Vee smirked "If Red knew the entire truth she'd be here instead of us, and Kita and the harpy would be here with her, and that would spoil our fun now wouldn't it?"  
  
Lufia just blinked her violet eyes and looked as confused as ever. Vee sighed "Come on Hikari, let's get this over with." Lufia followed Vee up to Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
"Shhh, quiet Hiakri, we have to get in and out without waking up the damned muggles." Vee then grabbed Lufia's hand and walked right throught the door. I somebody had been looking out their window they probably would have thought that they were hallucinating.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Watch where your going Hikari, you almost knocked that lamp of the table"  
  
Lufia rubbed her elbow where she had bumped it. "Where do you think he is Vee?"  
  
Vee looked up. "I don't know, for all I know they could be making him sleep on the roof!" Vee started to walk up the stairs. "You stay down here and look around, I'll check upstairs."  
  
Lufia looked at Vee suspiciosly. " Your not going to do anything to the muggles are you?"  
  
"Mind you own damn business." Vee hissed. She then walked up the rest of the stairs.  
  
Upstairs Vee poked her head into one of the first rooms. Inside she found a whale/boy snoring loudly on the bed. 'Nah, too round to be Potter.' she thought. She then transfigured one of his many pillows into a very large boa constrictor. In the next room Vee found two sleeping bodies. 'Must be Potter's Aunt and Uncle.' She then pulled two potion viles out of her pocket and took hair from both of them and added the seperate hair to the seperate viles, and poured it down their throats as carefully as possible. 'It's a good thing Dad modified the polyjuice potion to last two weeks.' she thought as she watched them turn into the other.  
  
Vee then tiptoed over to the thrid room and, after unlocking it, she found a bunch of broken toys on one side, and on the other she found a mattress on the ground with a skinny body sleeping on top of it. 'Bingo.' Vee thought.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, Lufia was inspecting a locked cupboard. Of course she could also be stareing dumbly at it, it was hard to tell. After about a minute Lufia took out her wand and whispered "Alohomora" and the door swung open. She peered in and found a large trunk and an empty cage. 'Must be his stuff'. She then proceeded to pull the trunk and cage out of the cupboard.  
  
Harry cracked an eye open when he heard his bedroom door open, he then squeezed his eyes shut when he heard someone walk over to his bed. 'Can't be Uncle Vernon or Dudley', he thought. 'Maybe its Aunt Petunia...no the footsteps are too light.' He then felt the person kneel down next to him, taking a chance Harry opened his eyes only to find two red eyes stareing back at him. No wait, not completely red, they had strange black pupils as well. The pupils almost looked like slits, but not quite. The girl then took a step back and he saw that she was wearing red shorts and a red short sleeved jacket over a whiter tanktop, and she had her blood red hair up in a tight ponytail.  
  
"Hiya Potter, I'm Vee Snape, nice to meet you" she said with an evil smirk.  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffy, please review. Tell me if i should continue. thanx! 


	2. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is for Corgi, my first reviewer!! Thank You!!  
  
Chapter 2: Answers  
  
Harry looked up at Vee. "Excuse me, could you repeat that please?"  
  
Vee looked a bit upset by this. "What's the matter Potter, you deaf? What part of what I just said didn't you understand?"  
  
Harry didn't really want to upset her but the fact that a Snape was in his house was a little shocking. "You said your last name was Snape right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Harry continued, "And your glad to meet me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked. Vee then walked back over to him and smacked him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?!"  
  
Vee smirked. "To show you that your not dreamin', now get up, we gotta get ya outta here!" She stomped her foot.  
  
Harry looked up. "Why, and who sent you?"  
  
Vee looked a bit impatient but she answered anyway. "Okay listen up cause I'm only gonna say this to ya once. I'm not from this time, I'm from about 22 years into the future. Professor Dumbledore sent me and a few other people into the past to change a few things. I'm the future daughter of Severus Snape. I came here with my sister, Monica, my best friend, Lufia, and the others are Rachel Black, Lilly Nimikia, Kita Black, and Nemesis Black. I'm here because Oldie Moldie Voldie has sent some of his death munchers to kidnap you and deliver you to him, okay?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, the daughter of one of his worst enemies wanted to save him, Dumbledore sent her instead of his godfather's future kids, and that this girl that looked to be about ten years old just insulted the most evil wizard of this time. But that wasn't the worst of it, she wanted him to move but he was sure he had a broken leg, and a few broken ribs. It seemed his uncle's company wasn't doing too good this summer and he blamed Harry. "Um, I can't exactly move right now."  
  
Vee now looked as if she had just remembered something. "Oh, right, sorry bout that." Now he was confused, did she know? Vee then took her wand out of her pocket and whispered something and everything went black. Meanwhile, downstairs, Lufia had just finished pulling the trunk out of the cupboard and was sitting on the floor, thinking about the last few days. She wandered why Dumbledore would send a group of kids to the past on a supposedly important mission. Well, they weren't all kids, Monica was 18, Kita and Nemesis were 17, and Rachel was 16. But Lilly was only 11, and she and Vee were only 12. Then Lufia remembered that Nemesis said that Dumbledore always had his reasons. But then Kita would say that Dumbledore was senile and really had know idea what he was doing. Nemesis and Kita were twins, but they were completely different. Nemesis liked schoolwork, while Kita hated school and would do anything to piss off her fathers, Sirius and Remus. Rachel was their younger sister, she was really athletic and a bit of a party animal, but Monica said she wasn't too bright.  
  
Monica, that made her laugh. Lufia remembered when Vee told her how her dad acted when she was sorted. The hat was on her head for a whole ten minutes, and when it shouted out gryffindor, her father had started to shout and demand that she be resorted. Vee said that she had walked to the gryffindor table and tried to pretend that she didn't know him. Vee said that he was proud of her, just a bit shocked.  
  
Lufia then looked upstairs and saw Vee carrying Harry downstairs on a stretcher. Lufia shrank Harry's trunk, put it in her pocket and followed Vee outside. "Is he going to be alright?" Lufia asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, he's just sleepin', come on we gotta get him to Hogwarts. We have a lot of explaining to my sister when she finds out." Lufia's last thought before they apparated onto Hogwarts grounds was hoping that they wouldn't send her future father back to those horrible muggles.  
  
So, how was it? Let me know!! R&R!! 


	3. Arrival of Monica

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks again to Corgi for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!!  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival of Monica  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening! Nemesis looked over at the clock on the wall, 8:03. She sighed. Nemesis then got up and walked over to the window, no sign of them yet. She wasn't even sure if they would come back.  
  
Nemesis had woken up around 3 o'clock in the morning to a lot of banging sounds coming from downstairs. When she had gotten down there she found Monica fuming over something and pacing around the room. Monica was mumbling something about her younger sister and Lufia. That was never good news, Vee always had a tendency to talk Lufia into doing something completely dangerous and stupid. When Nemesis had finally calmed Monica down she had found out that both Lufia and Vee were missing.  
  
Now Nemesis could do nothing but wait for Monica to return from her search. She pushed some of her long black hair out of her face and looked up when she heard a noise, there standing in the doorway was her younger sister, Rachel.  
  
"Monica went looking for Lufia and Vee, they disappeared last night."  
  
Rachel looked confused at this. "Them too?"  
  
Now Nemesis was confused. "What do you mean them too?!" she hissed.  
  
"Well, I thought you should know that Kita's missing too"  
  
'Well that's just great' she thought. 'Not only do I have to worry about Vee and Lufia, now I have too worry about what my twin might do!'  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape was just leaving Dumbledore's office and was heading back to his quarters when he saw something outside the window. Snape walked closer too the window and looked down to the ground, there it was again. He could vaguely make out two figures in the dark. They were small and seemed to be carrying something up the steps that led to the main doors. He then raced to the main doors and just before he got to them he heard a loud pounding and a voice. "Open up!!!"  
  
Severus drew his wand and opened the door, he looked down to see a creepy pair of eyes looking back up at him. "Can I help you?" he snarled.  
  
The little girl merely glared up at him, now she looked strangely familiar. He was just about to ask again when a small voice spoke up behind the first girl. "Excuse me sir, but we have an injured person with us and he needs some help, I think some of his bones are broken." The first girl just rolled her eyes. He walked over the person on the stretcher and saw that not only did he look beaten, but it also looked like he had been starved as well.  
  
"Follow me." Snape then led them down to the infirmary, but he still kept an eye on the two girls. The blonde girl didn't look like she could ever do anything remotely evil, but the redhead kept smirking. He didn't trust that one, she looked as if she knew something that he didn't, and she wasn't going to share any information. Once they had reached the infirmary he shouted for Madam Pomfrey who quickly came out of the back room.  
  
She gasped when she saw the figure on the stretcher. "Hurry put him in the bed!" She then left the room and came back with several potions. "Alright everybody out, I need to concentrate!" Just as they were about to leave Cornelius Fudge walked into the infirmary, followed by an angry looking Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah ha! You've been keeping him here all along!" Fudge shouted at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked a bit confused, he looked over at the two girls, and then Snape. "Severus, would you care to explain?"  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore and then explained how he found the two girls at the front doors. Dumbledore sighed. "I see, and what are your names?" he said now looking at the two girls.  
  
The blonde one stepped forward. "I'm Lufia and this is Vee, we came here from the future to help."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfull. "Help with what exactly?"  
  
Fudge then stepped forward. "Don't tell me you believe them! They are obviously working for You-Know-Who. You can't trust them! They should be sent to Azkaban immediately!"  
  
Vee then stepped forward. "You'd better shut up before I take that lamp over there and shove it up your."  
  
"VEE!"  
  
Vee froze while everybody else turned to see who had screamed. There in the doorway stood a young lady with shoulder length red hair and crimson eyes, and she didn't look happy. Lufia then spoke up. "Hey Vee, you sister is here. I think she's angry"  
  
AN: Okay, now tell me how it was okay? Also I want to know if any of you can guess who Lufia's other parent is. It can either be male or female. I wanna see if anybody can get it right! ( please R&R! 


	4. Monica and Vee Snape

AN: Thanx to Corgi for reviewing again! Although I didn't expect that answer! LOL, sorry, it isn't oldie moldie voldie, try again. (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!  
  
Chapter 4: Monica and Vee Snape  
  
Vee turned around to see her older sister glaring at her from the doorway. Vee then smiled nervously "Hey Red, nice day ain't it?"  
  
Monica screeched "Nice day? NICE DAY!? I have been looking for you everywhere! Then I decided to check the one place that I told you to stay away from and here you are!"  
  
Fudge then stepped forward "Would mind explaining to me what is going on here?!"  
  
Vee looked up at Fudge and Dumbledore "This is my older 'cough' insane 'cough' sister, her names Monica, say hi!"  
  
It was then that Monica seemed to notice Fudge. "What is he doing here?" she sneered. Fudge then walked over to Monica and started to scream at her, and after a few seconds Monica started to scream back. It was impossible to figure out what either of them were screaming about.  
  
Dumbledore stood there for a few seconds finding this all very amusing, then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Vee looking up at him and holding a letter. After he took it she spoke "This from yourself in our time to yourself in this time, it should answer some of your questions." Dumbledore took the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Me,  
  
If you are reading this then Vee has managed to successfully carry out part of her mission. At this moment I believe that Minister Fudge and a young lady named Monica are currently screaming at each other. Don't worry about it just yet. It is true that they are from the future, I can't say how far because I do not wish to disrupt the timeline. Now for introductions: The young lady yelling at Fudge is Monica Snape, oldest daughter of Professor Severus Snape. If you have any questions that are not answered in this note then you should ask her as she would know whether or not it would be alright for you to know. The younger redhead is Veronica(Vee) Snape, youngest daughter of Professor Snape. She has been given a few secret missions and I advise you to stay out of her way, not because I think you might stop her mission, but because she might chew your leg off. Literally.  
  
The young blonde girl is Lufia Potter, she is to aid Vee in some of her missions. The others that you have yet to meet are, Attemekita, Nemesis, and Rachel Black. These three are the daughters of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The last one is Lily Nemikia, who is a trained mediwitch and will be of great help in the hospital wing.  
Please do not repeat any of this to anyone outside of the Order of the Pheonix.  
  
Signed,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. : Now you can start worrying about the fight between Monica and Fudge, it's about to get physical.  
  
Dumbledore then looked up just in time to see Monica punch Fudge square in the nose. The force knocked Fudge to the ground, he then reached for his wand and pointed it at Monica. "Go to hell death eater scum, Avada Ke."  
  
"Stupify!" The spell hit Fudge right in the side, Dumbledore then turned around to see that both Vee and Lufia had their wands out. Lufia looked like she was about to become sick, and Vee looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
Vee walked over to Fudge and gave him a little kick, then she turned to Lufia "Ha! We got the sucker!"  
  
Monica sighed and put her hands in her head "this is going to be a long day."  
  
AN: So how was it? R&R! 


	5. Snape is a daddy!

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I lost my internet for a while. But now its back up and I'm ready to update!!! Thanx to Corgi for reviewing again, and thanx to Shi No Megami for that review. Sorry if you didn't understand it, so here's whats happened so far: Vee and Lufia saved Harry from his relatives, he is now in the hospital wing. Vee delivered a letter to Dumbledore from his future self. Vee's older sister, Monica, and Fudge argued for a bit then Monica punched him. Because Fudge attempted to kill Monica, Vee and Lufia had to stun him, and Snape just stood back and watched the whole thing.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Snape is a daddy!  
  
Severus couldn't believe it, the minister of magic had just attempted one of the three unforgivables on a young lady just because she stood up to him. Okay so she did just punch him in the face but she didn't deserve to be killed for it! Snape was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Dumbledore walk up beside him. "Severus, I do believe we have a bit of a problem."  
  
Severus turned his head to look at Dumbledore. "A bit of a problem? Albus the minister just tried to kill someone and is now unconscious on the floor!"  
  
"That's not all we have to worry about." He sighed and showed Snape the letter that Vee delivered to him.  
  
Snape looked up after finishing the letter. "This must be some kind of a joke Albus."  
  
"This is not a joke, this letter was indeed written by me some time into the future, and those two young ladies" he pointed to Vee and Monica, "are indeed your daughters."  
  
Severus stood there in shock until he felt a tug on his robe. He looked down to see Vee looking up at him. "Hey Dad close yer mouth, ya look like a fish." That was all Snape remembered before he blacked out. Vee looked up at Dumbledore "Was it something I said?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry opened up his eyes to a blurry white room. He reached over to the bedside table and put his glasses on. How did he get to the hospital wing? Harry looked around and realized that two other beds were occupied. One was occupied by Fudge, who seemed to have a dark bruise forming on his face, and the other had Snape in it. 'Wonder what happened to them.' He could understand why Fudge was in here but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with Snape, it looked like he was just sleeping. But it wasn't like Snape to just decide to take a nap in the hospital wing.  
  
Harry then turned his head to the sounds of footsteps and saw Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore walk through the doors and over to him. "Ah, how are you Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "I feel just fine sir, how did I get here, and what happened to them" he asked pointing over to Fudge and Snape.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled "Well it seems that you had two unexpected guests, they knew of your living conditions and were kind enough to bring you here. As for those two, Fudge was stunned and Severus merely fainted after receiving some rather shocking news."  
  
Harry didn't need to ask what kind of news because he already had an idea of what it was. The last thing he remembered before waking up here was a young girl telling him that she was from the future and Snape's daughter.  
  
Harry then heard the door to the hospital wing open and saw a tall young lady standing there. She had black hair that was tied up in a ponytail by a long black sash, and she had the darkest blue eyes hidden behind round glasses. She wore a black leather trench coat over a black tank top and leather pants. She even had a black crow sitting on her shoulder. This girl looked like she had just come from a funeral.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from what he was doing. "Ah, Nemesis, what can I do for you?" Nemesis looked both worried and annoyed. "Professor, I just thought that you should know that Vee is tormenting Filch again." She then looked over at Harry. "Oh, good evening Harry, glad to see your finally awake, Lufia will be pleased." Nemesis walked over to Harry's bed and shook his hand. "My name is Nemeis Black, and this" she said pointing to the crow on her shoulder, "is my twin sister Attemekita."  
  
AN: So how was it? Just to let you know this will take place in Harry's 6th year, and Sirius is alive in this story. Please R&R!! 


	6. Scowling crows and future daughters

AN: Thanx so much for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 6: Scowling crows and future daughters.  
  
Harry sat on his bed in an uncomfortable silence. Nemesis and Dumbledore had left to go save Filch from the pain in the arse known as Vee, but Nemesis had left her twin sister here to keep an eye on him. Attemekita though had refused to come out of her animagus form and was now perched on the lamp on his bedside table. It wouldn't be to bad if it wasn't for the fact that Attemekita wouldn't stop staring at him, and it wasn't the kind of stare he was used to, he could of sworn that she was scowling at him. He decided it would be best if he didn't talk to her, afraid that she might claw his eyes out or something.  
  
Finally he heard footsteps coming toward the hospital wing. 'Please be Nemesis!' he thought desperately, he really wanted her to take her sister away from him. Unfortunately the figure that walked into the dim lit hospital wing was too short to have been Nemesis. When the figure walked into the light Harry could see that it was a young blonde girl with violet eyes, and a pair of round goggles strapped to her head. It kind of made her look like a pilot.  
  
"Hello!" she spoke in bit of a high pitched voice, she then looked over at Attemekita who seemed to have completely ignored her arrival and was still scowling at him. "Kita! There you are!" She then reached up and grabbed the animagus from its perch. "Sorry if she scared you, she doesn't like people very much."  
  
"She seems to like you alright." Harry said pointing to the now calm bird.  
  
Lufia smiled. "That's only because Vee would tear her to pieces if she hurt me."  
  
Harry recognized the name Vee and immediately started asking questions. "You know Vee, where is she? Why is she here? Is she really from the future? Are you from the future? When."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll talk." Lufia seemed to find his questions funny. "Yes I know Vee, right now she's on the run from Nemmie and Professor Dumbledore. Vee's here because there are some things that need to be done. Yes, she is from the future and so am I, but I can't tell you when we come from. But I can tell you that there are other girls here from the future other than Vee and I."  
  
Harry nodded his head quietly, desperate for answers.  
  
Lufia then explained who else was here and he was surprised to find out that Sirius and Professor Lupin are a couple and that they were going to have three daughters. He also found out that Vee was indeed Snape's youngest daughter. Lufia then told him about what happened while he was unconscious and he couldn't help but laugh when he found out that Snape's oldest daughter, Monica, had punched Fudge, and he laughed even harder when he found out just how Snape had found out about his daughters, and that he fainted when Vee called him Dad.  
  
"But what about you, who are you parents? Do I know them?" Harry asked, realizing she hadn't said much about herself other than the fact that she was best friends with Vee.  
  
"Oh, well you do know them. Both of my parents are guys and" she paused dramatically "You're one of them."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "I'm your father?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded. "Oh." He said, but then his curiosity got the better of him. "Well, who's the other?"  
  
Lufia sighed. "My other father is Draco Malfoy."  
  
AN: Dun dun dun dun!!!!! Sorry for the cliffie!! Next chapter: Snape will finally wake up!! Please R&R!!! 


End file.
